The Chemical Analysis Facility Core provides support to Center investigators needing chemical analyses requiring expertise or equipment not normally available in individual laboratories. By sharing resources, coordinating efforts and identifying the best equipment to which to commit resources, this core facility has been able to make available to Center investigators sophisticated analytical methodologies in a rapid and cost-effective manner. This core facility provides instrumentation and expertise for inorganic and organic analytical analyses using a wide range of techniques. A new ion trap mass spectrometer with an on line high performance liquid chromatography (HPLC) system has recently been acquired to support activities in the Proteomics Facility Core.